I Am Yours
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: ONESHOT. Balthazar and Lucifer were always meant to be, but it all changed when the Morningstar fell. Balthazar sometimes just needs a little reminder that he'll always have his love.


ONESHOT

At first it was purely physical. Balthazar would use Lucifer and Lucifer would use Balthazar, whether it was for mating season, or just for a quickie. Nothing even remotely romantic was felt between the two of them. Then everything changed, there was a spark somewhere along the way on one adventure in bed, there were wayward glance passed between the two, then it progressed to slightly awkward hand holding under the table at Angel Council meetings, then to cuddling after sex in bed, sheets tangled around their legs and torsos and Lucifer's strong arms wrapped protectively around Balthazar's skinny frame, a hand running through his silver hair. Balthazar would never admit that he liked being held, having the arms of another person around him perfectly like a puzzle piece, feeling the weight as he breathed in and out in his sleep. It was comforting and everything he needed so it seemed. Balthazar would never admit that he was in love to anyone who asked, except for Lucifer himself. Love was too strong an emotion and word and it was something angels were not supposed to feel, but still he loved Lucifer and nothing would ever change that.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Balthazar knew somehow deep down inside that he was one of the reasons Father cast Lucifer down. Sleeping with other angels was forbidden unless one was in heat and Balthazar wasn't going to wait that long to be with his mate. The other angels had begun to suspect the two were together, but no one ever said anything out loud. Gabriel had managed somehow to keep quiet even though he had walked in on the two, Lucifer tenderly kissing up Balthazar's neck and Balthazar just shaking with delight. Yet, somehow the angel had managed to be banished by God for apparentally "disobedience on a number of offenses". Once Lucifer left, Balthazar was alone. He became bitter and sarcastic, he drank heavily without a hangover to stop him, and he spent a lot of time alone in his room without contact with the other angels or humans. He screamed, he protested, he spoke out against what he felt to be injustice, but nothing would bring his fallen angel back.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

Balthazar would often visit earth to help Gabriel and Castiel with their hunts and issues. Dean and Sam found having a third angel on their side wasn't so bad until mating season arrived. Balthazar reeked so badly once of heat that Gabriel had asked him to leave the area and return to heaven. Balthazar refused to do something about his heats. He'd sworn he'd never give himself to anyone else but Lucifer, so he suffered heat after heat. Finally though the pair found ways to see each other every now and then while still staying under wraps, Balthazar would sneak out of heaven after hours and down to hell where the two would meet and "enjoy each other's company" or Lucifer would fly up to the outskirts of the clouds where the angels wouldn't sense the two of them.

It would always start with a kiss and end in spooning, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. This particular meeting was physical, but it was intimate. Balthazar just wanted to feel something and Lucifer was more than happy to oblige in giving Balthazar what he wanted. Now the two of them were wrapped in an embrace, Lucifer lying practically on top of Balthazar, his skinny fingers ran through Balthazar's hair as they lay together on a cloud, naked as the day God made them.

"It isn't fair," Balthazar said placing a kiss on Lucifer's chin then one on his neck. "The way we have to meet, sneaking around like this, how I'm not allowed to even have you…"

"That's where you're wrong," Lucifer's smooth voice said into Balthazar's ear, making him shake a little, Lucifer kissed him and looked him in his deep blue eyes. "You'll always have me."

"The angels will find out again, they have their ways," Balthazar explained. "We're like a regular Romeo and Juliet Luce, they'll find any way they can to keep us apart."

"It'll be ok," Lucifer ruffled Balthazar's hair and smiled. "You remember what we always used to say at night when we doubted "us" even happening, I am your Morningstar."

He egged Balthazar on, waiting for him to say it.

"And as long as you are…" Balthazar let a few tears fall into Lucifer's hand that was cupping his cheek.

"The sun shall never set for you." Lucifer smiled and finished for him, he placed another kiss upon Balthazar's forehead as he held him close.

**Read and Review**

**They're another ship of mine so far. I love the idea of the star crossed lovers with them. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
